


Down-Pipes and Work Benches

by TriDom



Series: The Qualities of being Neighborly [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Quite to Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, but it's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: When Peter is out of town, Stiles takes Chris up on his offer to help him install car parts. It isn't that surprising that they got distracted. In fact, Stiles was counting on it.





	Down-Pipes and Work Benches

Two hours into installing the new down-pipe on his Subaru in Chris and Peter's garage, Stiles was sitting on the edge of Chris's metal work bench with tools rattling under every movement they were making. 

They were making a lot.

The ratchets, sockets, and screws sounded like the world's shittiest tambourine against the stainless steel top.

Stiles pulled up his shirt to keep his dick from drooling on it. He could see Chris moving in and out of him, see how much he was stretching him out.

Before they'd hooked up the first time, Stiles had resigned himself to the fact that Chris would have a small dick. Someone couldn't be funny, hot, have a cool car, a good job, a sexy husband, and have a big dick. He was wrong.

He'd never been so fucking happy to be wrong.

"You're going to kill me," Chris panted against his cheek. "We haven't fucked someone this much in years."

"How do you think my ass feels?" Stiles asked, breaking just as hard. He did hurt pretty frequently, but it felt so goddamn good to slip over to Chris and Peter's once or twice a week and have his brains fucked out that he couldn't make himself take much of a break. "Make it hurt. Don't want to be able to sit down tomorrow," he said, holding onto the back of Chris's neck.

Chris groaned against his shoulder and grabbed his hips, fucking him harder. 

Then Chris faltered. Stiles heard his phone vibrating in Peter's distinct rhythm and waited as Chris pulled it out of the pocket of his shirt. He pushed into Stiles again as he put it to his ear.

"Hey, baby," he said. There was sweat on his forehead. Stiles wiped it off as he heard Peter speak on the other end. "I'm balls deep in Stiles." 

He heard Peter say something else then Chris handed him the phone and started railing him again, nearly making him drop it. He could barely hear Peter over the rattling of Chris messy as fuck tool bench.

"It sounds like you two are enjoying your evening," Peter said.

"My asshole is going to get callouses," he said before moaning loudly as Chris slammed deep inside of him.

"Does my husband feel good, Stiles?"

"Fuck yes."

"Aren't you glad I don't mind sharing?"

"Ecstatic," he panted as Chris kept up the pace. "Your dick in my mouth to make it better."

"Would you like that?" Peter asked, voice going lower and smoother.

"Yeah. I'd love it."

"Would you like to get me wet then let me take your ass after Chris was finished?"

Stiles moaned loudly at the words, at Chris pile driving into him, and taking his dick in his hot rough hand.

"Tell me, Stiles," Peter said.

"Yes, I'd love it." 

It was warm in the garage, but it didn't warrant how hot his face was as he said it. He'd been with a few older guys and he liked to bottom, so he'd had a few dominant tops, but Peter was by far the best. He was so bossy , but in a way that just left Stiles a mess and willing to do whatever he said. He didn't know why. Peter didn't seem to have the same effect on Chris.

"I want a picture of Chris's cum on your ass when he finishes, can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Tell Chris what you're going to do for me."

Stiles's face got hotter as he looked at Chris. The loud fan in the corner was doing nothing to help his flushed skin. This close, he could see a little smudge of grease on Chris's cheek, smeared in his beard. It made his eyes look so much bluer. They still made his stomach flip flop. Even after two months of hooking up and hanging out regularly.  

"I-."

"Tell him, Stiles," Peter said. Stiles could hear Peter's hand on himself, the squelch of lube was quiet in the background of the call.

"I'm going to take a picture for Peter when you," Stiles made himself swallow, "When you cum on my ass."

Chris squeezed his thighs and yanked him closer. "You're a good boy for us, Stiles."

"You are," Peter said. "Now clench down on him like good boys do."

Stiles clenched and nearly blacked out as it triggered the start of his orgasm. Peter in his ear, Chris inside him, all the boy talk was too much, it got him every goddamn time and once they figured it out the first time, they had used it constantly.

Peter was saying things in his ear. He couldn't understand him as he floated, but he wished he was there to turn in against and kiss like he normally did when he came. He would make out with whoever wasn't fucking him as he came. They would pinch his nipples, press on his throat, or pull on his balls. The thought of it made him jerk again as Chris started to cum. He could hear Peter's breathing falter on the other end. Even three hundred miles apart, him and Chris still came at the same time.

Stiles listened to Peter's heavy breathing for a few seconds before handing the phone to Chris. He could still feel his cock pulsing against his tender rim.

"Good job," Chris said, still breathing hard. Then he took the phone from his ear and pushed Stiles's legs farther up. "Push for me."

Stiles did. His cheeks were flaming, but he wasn't that embarrassed to be doing it. He was more embarrassed by how hard he got off on doing it, holding himself open so Chris could take a picture and send it to Peter.

"I sent it," Chris said, putting the phone back to his ear and helping Stiles lower his legs. Stiles winced and Chris gave him that soft sweet smile that was such a killer. "I love you too," Chris said into the phone. "I miss you too," he said, squeezing Stiles's sore thighs before rubbing. "I don't know. We were thinking of watching a movie. I don't think we'll get his car done tonight, but we can finish it tomorrow."

Stiles laid and listened to them talking and basking in his after sex haze. At first their rule of always answering their phone if the other called weirded him out. Now he kind of liked it. It was sweet. Something to help stay grounded in a situation that Stiles didn't know if he could handle if either of them were his husband. But they were so fucking in love he could see why it worked. They were perfect together and the longer he was around them the more he appreciated it.

"Do you care if he stays the night?" he heard Chris ask more quietly. "Promise?" 

He must've gotten the answer he wanted, because after telling Peter he loved him again, he hung up and smiled at Stiles.

"What'd you say we go grab dinner and watch a movie? You can crash here. We'll get started back on your car in the morning."

They could just sleep in their own beds, right across the street from each other, but they both knew that and Stiles really woudln't mind curling up in Chris's arms for the night.

"Peter's cool with it?"

"Already asked."

"Sweet. Sure," he said. "Hand me that rag will ya? Some dick came in my ass."

Chris smiled before handing him the rag. Stiles wiped between his legs before pitching it into the trash. When his own phone beeped he fished it out of his jeans pockets after pulling them back on. Peter's name was on the screen. It was a picture of Peter's stomach covered in come.

_ I love listening to him fuck you. _

“ _ I like you saying dirty things in my ear while he does it _ ,” Stiles typed, smiling down at his screen.

He had a sudden strong wish that Peter could be there. He liked the fuck out of Chris. He liked them both a shit ton, but he was starting to miss Peter a little after a week away. A low pull of anxiety stirred in his chest.

" _ Phone is good. Not quite as good as you being here _ ," Stiles added.

"No it isn't. I'll be back soon," Peter wrote sending him a kissing emoji.

Stiles sent one back before pocketing his phone. When he looked up, Chris tossed him the keys to the Mustang.

"Let's get to Sonic."

"You're going to let me drive your mistress?"

"I have insurance for a reason," Chris said. "Come on. I'm starving."

"Sure," Stiles said, getting behind the wheel of the Mustang. He jumped when he started it and Chris laughed. "Jesus that clutch is heavy. My legs are still shaking."

"Yeah she'll build up calf muscles," Chris said, reaching over and squeezing his upper thigh. Even with just getting off his dick still tingled.

They drove with the windows down on the cool summer night, listening to the exhaust note of the mustang in the dark. For once, Stiles felt kind of companionship he hadn't in a long time. They listened to the noises the car made, the wind through the open windows, with the radio as faint background noise. Stiles couldn't stop smiling and he wasn't sure why.


End file.
